


Watson on Sherlock on Love

by jxdkid



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Aromantic Sherlock Holmes, Bisexual John Watson, Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: John Watson ponders Sherlock Holmes's opinions on romance, and how such an interesting man can go so long without a romantic partner.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Watson on Sherlock on Love

In all of the years I have known Holmes, I have often found myself wondering, how a man of such impressive prospects has gone so long without taking upon himself a wife. The man is truly a genius, and much practiced in a variety of fields, his acting ability, his impeccable athleticism, and of course his most prolific skill, his deductive reasoning. If I were of the fairer sex, I can’t say that I would not be somewhat enamored by Holmes. However, to that same end, I suppose I never would have been able to join him on his adventures as I do now. But perhaps, if he had a ladylove, she would be of a complimentary nature to his own, much in the same way that I believe myself to be.

Back to the matter at hand, Holmes. I worry for him. He has spoken to me on his opinions on love. As he fashions himself as a purely rational being, he believes that love would compromise that fact. The way he speaks on the subject suggests that he believes love to be the opponent to reason, as if they are two forces constantly at war within the human psyche. As such he speaks of love as if it were an enemy to himself, or a weakness in others to be exploited for his deductions. But he does not consider that as humans it is only rational to feel love, is it not? Perhaps he has managed to reason himself into not feeling love, I’d believe he could do it. No, Holmes is all too happy to explain his deductions and reasonings if he had talked himself into a loveless life he would do so with pride and explain to me his conclusions and how he had come to them, perhaps even talking me out of love, without even meaning to, in the process.

So, if he had not reasoned himself out of love, then I am returned to my previous query. Why is he so opposed to one of man’s most natural predilections? How could he find love such an abhorrent thought as to campaign against it? No, that’s not right, while he speaks poorly of love when applied to himself, he found great fondness in witnessing the marriage of Irene Adler and Godfrey Norton, and even took great pride and responsibility as the best man of my own wedding. To say that Holmes is against love in general would be to misrepresent his feelings. Holmes, the perfect calculating machine that he is, does not himself feel love, but like any other human he does see the value in it, and takes great joy in taking part in the practices of love. And of his peculiarities his lack of love life would not be the most strange among them, so why have I chosen it to dissect, and farther more who am I to question it. I suppose it could be that after my own marriage I have become quite content and fulfilled, and as his friend I thought I should work to provide the same for him. However, by the same reasoning as his friend, so long as he is content with himself, so should I be. Holmes will forever be a bachelor, and so long as such a life fulfills him, I will not press the issue farther.


End file.
